You are my Sunshine
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: La princesa Star no tiene sueño y Moon tiene la manera casi perfecta de hacerla dormir, aunque eso le traiga recuerdos y dolor. "Por favor no te lleves a mi rayo de sol"


Summary: La princesa Star no tiene sueño y Moon tiene la manera casi perfecta de hacerla dormir, aunque eso le traiga recuerdos y dolor. "Por favor no te lleves a mi rayo de sol"

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Star Vs Las fuerzas del mal junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

* * *

 ** _You are my sunshine_**

 _"_ _You told me once, dear, you really loved me_ _" – Jonhy Cash_

 ** _01_**

La reina Moon Butterfly se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas mecedoras del cuarto de la hace poco nacida Star, la cual parecía no tener intenciones de dormirse.

Era aproximadamente pasada la media noche y la pequeña infante que estaba entre sus brazos tenía sus ojos abiertos, observaba a su madre y movía sus pequeñas manos tratando de tocar los diamantes que estaban en las mejillas de la mujer.

No había caso de que pudiera dormir, la había alimentado, le había cambiado los pañales, le había puesto su pijama favorito, pero nada funcionada, la princesa de Mewni no tenía ninguna intención de dormirse.

Moon suspiró, tenía sueño, estaba segura de que tenía ojeras y su esposo estaba profundamente dormido en su habitación por lo que no tenía su ayuda en ese momento.

Todo sería más fácil si su madre estuviera con ella, aconsejándola, enseñándole a como ser una buena madre como lo había sido ella, pero no estaba… con vida.

La había perdido siendo muy joven y tuvo que acatar ordenes, leyes y tomar decisiones siendo simplemente una niña que ni siquiera sabía que chico le gustaba.

No había día en el que no la extrañara, la antigua reina era como un rayo de luz de sol que ella y todos los habitantes admiraban, era una gran estrella que brillaba sobre todos dándoles seguridad y esperanzas, pero en un momento la estrella se apagó, nadie espera que de un momento a otro el cielo se vuelva gris.

La risueña risa de la princesa la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Moon pasó su mano por su mejilla secándose las lágrimas que habían caído sin darse cuenta.

― Oh Star ― Dijo la mujer de cabello platinado, acarició el rostro de su hija y sonrió. ― No dejaré que te hieran… ni te hagan sufrir.

Era difícil, si. Pero debía ser fuerte por su hija.

Carraspeó un poco antes de comenzarse a mecer para no solo calmar a la pequeña, sino también calmarse ella.

Había una canción que siempre mantendría en su corazón y esa era "You are my sunshine", Su madre, la antigua reina, la cantaba siempre antes de llevarla a dormir y era uno de los recuerdos que siempre estaría con ella, por el resto de su vida.

 _Eres mi sol, mi único sol._

 _Me haces feliz, cuando el cielo es gris._

 _Nunca sabrás cariño._

 _Lo mucho que te amo_

No dijo la siguiente frase de la canción, no porque la hubiera olvidado, al contrario, la canción la sabía de memoria.

Tragó saliva y se sorprendió de que Star disfrutara de la melodía por lo que carraspeó nuevamente tratando de quitarse la incomodidad de los recuerdos. Se acomodó mejor en la mecedora y le tocó la nariz a su hija un par de veces tal y como la antigua reina lo hacía con ella.

 _Siempre te he amado, te hago feliz._

 _Nada podrá interponerse entre nosotras._

Se levantó de la mecedora al mismo tiempo en que levantaba a Star haciéndola soltar una risa llena de vida y emoción. Dio un giro con Star haciéndola reír con aún más fuerza contagiando a su propia madre de risa.

Las imágenes de la su fallecida mamá llegaban como Flashes en su mente, como si fueran Flashbacks de cada momento de sus vidas en donde la canción se había hecho presente. Nacimiento, cumpleaños, hasta en el día en donde obtuvo la varita.

Esa canción era importante.

Le hizo cosquillas en el estómago sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, la colocó sobre la cuna y movió un cascabel frente a los ojos de la pequeña.

 _En todos mis sueños parece que me dejas_

 _Cuando despierto mi pobre corazón me duele_

Comenzó a tararear la canción más suavemente hasta notar que su pequeña hija estaba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos. Pasó su mano por el rostro de la pequeña diciendo la estrofa que faltaba y que no había podido terminar en un principio.

 _Eres mi sol, mi único sol._

 _Me haces feliz cuando el sol esta gris_

 _Nunca sabrás cariño, lo mucho que te amo_

 _Por favor no te lleves a mi sol._

Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de ella y rápidamente se puso en posición de combate levantando su varita para decir el primer hechizo que se le viniera a la mente, pero la persona que había entrado al cuarto del bebé era nada más y nada menos que River con el cabello desordenado y una manta entre sus brazos.

Moon bajó la varita y volvió a ver la cuna para comprobar que su hija estaba durmiendo, se sentó en la mecedora y se tocó la cabeza con las manos tratando de respirar de manera mas pausada.

― Moon, querida. ― Dijo River acercándose a su esposa acariciándole las manos que parecían temblarle, le colocó la manta sobre los hombros haciéndola sentir reconfortada y en casa― Todo estará bien.

La mujer de cabellos platinados tomó la mano de su esposo y le agradeció.

― Me quedaré aquí esta noche ― Comentó decidida y se sorprendió al ver que el rubio sacaba un par de mantas del armario de la bebé y acercaba la otra mecedora para sentarse a su lado. ― No es necesario… puedo hacerlo sola.

― Pero no lo estas, estoy aquí ― ella sonrió ― Soy un guerrero con puños de acero, las protegeré. A ti y a mi pequeña estrella fugaz.

Moon no pudo evitar reír y secarse las lágrimas, para luego acomodar su cabeza sobre el hombro de River, él la hacía sentir en casa.

Ambos eran jóvenes e inexpertos, pero estaban seguros de algo, nadie alejaría a ese pequeño rayo de sol de ellos.

* * *

 ** _Hola bellos lectores, Soy Gwen para quien no me conoce. ¡Hace meses que no me aparecía por estos lugares! Les recomiendo enormemente escuchar la canción, y principalmente la versión de Jasmine ¡Es buenisima!._**

 ** _Dejen sus comentarios, sus mensajes y sus tomatazos aqui ¡Me encantará leerlos!_**

 ** _Larga vida a Moon, Larga vida al Maiz, Larga vida a los multishipper._**

 ** _¡Un beso!_**

 ** _Gwen_**


End file.
